Beast
Prince Adam, also known as The Prince, The Beast '''or '''Master, is the male protagonist of Disney's 2017 film, Beauty and the Beast.' ''He is portrayed by Dan Stevens. A prince by birth, he was cursed by a mysterious Enchantress as punishment for his selfish and cruel nature. Only by loving another and earning their love in return can the Beast free himself and those affected by the spell in the castle before time runs out. Brooding, conflicted, intelligent and, initially, self-centered. He fits the bill, more so than his animated counterpart. His song, "Evermore", details how he follows the archetype. Beast is incredibly kind of witty and has a very dry, English, sense of humor. The storyline also expands on his backstory; a flashback confirmed that his kind-hearted mother died when he was a child, leaving him to be raised by his crueler father, giving him his cruel nature as a result. Personality Beast used to be a constantly angry, depressed and a rude person. An old woman transformed him into a beast and gave him a rose. The years passed and as soon as Belle showed up in his life something has changed within him. He started to realize and feel some things he never felt before. Belle taught him to be kind, sweet, sympathetic and finding himself. Beast learned one of the greatest gifts of life, to love and be loved in return. Beast is not completely brutish despite what his shape suggests. As shown in the battle with Gaston, Beast did not attack Gaston outright, instead, he relied on bold risks, patience, and cunning to avoid Gaston's attacks and gain the upper hand. As a side effect of the curse, he was somewhat primal and had a habit of animalistic behavior, from serious social regressions like growling and roaring when angry to arbitrary, slightly humorous traits like forgetting his table manners. These traits also liken him to that of an untamed animal towards strangers. The film's commentary also implied during the wolf attack scene that he was suicidal, or at least did not value his life too strongly, due to the hopelessness of ever breaking the curse. This was further supported in where Beast, after saving Belle and Chip after they were trapped in a very serious snowstorm, thanked Belle for saving his life, as her presence caused him to realize his own life was not "meaningless" after all. Physical Appearance '''Beast Form: His appearance here, as opposed to combining features of various animals, is instead more explicitly an anthropomorphic lion, but with a pair of large, antelope-like horns. Top-heavy, slender, thick brown fur, clear blue eyes, dark brown bull-like horns, sharp fangs, white shirt, huge paws, a purple cape, torn black pants, long tail. Human Form: Slender, muscular, handsome, long auburn hair, clear blue eyes, white shirt, black pants with torn leggings, barefoot. Trivia * In the West Wing, there is a portrait of Prince Adam as a young boy, seated in a throne, with his mother and father beside him. ** In real life, the Disney crew combined 2 real-life portraits, and made a third one in the similar style of another existing portraits. ** Prince Adam's posture is modelled off of Portrait of Louis XV as a Child by Hyacinthe Rigauld. ** The King is actually Portrait of Louis XIV in Coronation Robes by Hyacinthe Rigauld. ** and the Queen is actually Portrait of Marie Leszczyńska, Queen of France by Charles-André van Loo. Category:Males Category:Characters